A Twist in Time
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity is sent back into the past by accident. Somehow the time travel has altered the past and Serena and Darien are at the brink of never seeing each other again. Can Neo Queen Serenity put the pieces back together before it's too late?
1. Prologue

_PhantasyDreamer: Wow! It has been a long time since I've done anything so here is a new story I've been writing for almost a year. I know I shouldn't start another as I usually say but I couldn't help myself. I have major block for my story The Forgotten Princess and have been trying endlessly to update it. Anyway, this story has been sitting on my laptop far too long and I just want to get it out. This is my first attempt at creating a humor story for this couple so please bear with me if it isn't funny as you would like it to be. So please read and review. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy. _

_Also I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the charcters, they belong to their respective owners. The plot is solely mine. :)_

* * *

><p><em>A Twist in Time <em>

_Summary: Neo Queen Serenity is sent back into the past by accident. Somehow the time travel has altered the past and Serena and Darien are at the brink of never seeing each other again. Can Neo Queen Serenity put the pieces back together before it's too late? And will she be able to get back to the future in time?_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

><p><em>BOOM!<em>

A loud scream could be heard throughout the palace walls. Serenity's head shot up to see one of her guards blot through the large steel door gasping for breath. He knelt immediately and then lifted his head to speak.

"Your highness, the palace is…the palace is under attack." he replied shakily, still kneeling on the cold floor.

Serenity's crystal blue eyes widen a bit. They were under attack, but by whom? To her knowledge the last enemy they fought was killed and there were no other enemies that wanted to take over her kingdom, at least to her knowledge. She took a quick glance to her right giving her husband a concern look while he just returned her worried gaze with a charming smile. She then turned back to the guard in front of her. No matter what the situation she still had to maintain her cool.

"Gather the troops and prepare to fight!" she yelled sternly, getting onto her feet.

The man exited the throne room immediately and headed towards the battlefield. Serenity sighed wondering who could possibly be fighting them. She placed her hand on her forehead out of frustration before closing her eyes. The young queen stood still thinking back on all the battles her friends and family had gone through over the years. Brushing back her blond bangs she thought over the situation some more. Something just wasn't right.

The queen turned towards her husband giving him a skeptical look. He got to his feet and made his way towards her coming to her immediate right. She frowned and looked up at him.

"Serenity, you stay here." he muttered, placing his gloved hands on her exposed shoulder, "I will get the Sailor Scouts to fight with me."

"But, why Darien? I want to fight."

"I'm sorry Serenity. You have not recovered from our last battle." he stated, taking her into his arms while brushing her blond bangs out of her face, "I do not think you are healed enough to fight. Our last battle caused your body great damage and I do not want to risk you getting hurt again."

He spoke with such concern as his midnight blue eyes gazed lovingly at her crystal blue ones.

She sighed and stared at him sadly.

"But Dar-" she began but was cut off as her husband gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

She mumbled something to herself and then kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. When they broke apart he immediately smirked and dashed out of the room leaving her standing still in shock.

'_My love.'_ she thought, placing her hands close to her chest.

Serenity made her way back up towards her throne and sat down in deep thought. Who could be attacking the kingdom and why? She frowned wondering if her friends would be able to defeat the enemy without her or the Imperial crystal but she quickly reasoned in her head that they would do just fine without her. A few minutes later another loud booming sound echoed throughout the hallway. Serenity immediately made her way to her feet rushing down the small steps that led up to the throne. She turned to the doorway hearing the scout's voices in the distance.

"Jupiter Thunder Shattering Evolution!"

"Mercury Ice Spark!"

"The scouts." she whispered, rushing towards the Silver Imperial crystal that lay securely in a small case up ahead.

Her white strapless dress trailed to the floor as she stood in front of the glass case gazing at it dully. Why couldn't things just stay peaceful? Even just for a little while? Slowly, she opened the case and reached for the silver crystal, holding it firmly in her grasp.

'_I need your power once again Silver crystal.'_

Another explosion followed instantly blasting the door away. Serenity gasped upon seeing both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury lying on the floor with minor cuts and bruises trailing all over their arms and legs. Particles of the door could be seen lying to the side of the room. The queen's eyes widen as she watch Sailor Mercury cringed from the pain she was feeling in her side while Sailor Jupiter struggled to sit up.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Jupiter!" she cried, rushing towards them.

"Neo Queen Serenity, get out of here!" the brown ponytail haired girl, known as Sailor Jupiter yelled clutching her leg dangerously.

Her green mini sailor skirt was slightly ripped revealing a major gash on her leg.

"Sailor Jupiter, I cannot leave you guys." she stated sternly, turning her eyes towards the empty hallway, "Where is Darien?"

"He's injured somewhere up in the hallway. We were just blasted here by the enemy's attack. We're trying to hold them off as best as we can." Sailor Mercury whispered, staggering to her feet. She gave the blond queen a weak smile and crossed her hands in front of her face, "Go on your highness. Sailor Jupiter and I will handle them."

'_What about Mars and Venus? Are they all right?' _the blond queen thought sadly.

"Them?" she echoed.

"They're from the Nega Moon." Sailor Jupiter replied, letting out a deep exhale.

Her left leg was bleeding profusely but she tried her best to ignore the pain regardless. Serenity gasped. The Nega Moon? How could it be them?

'_All inhabitants of that kingdom have been dead for years.'_ she thought while helping Sailor Jupiter onto her feet.

Sailor Jupiter was almost to her feet when Serenity turned her eyes up towards the doorway hoping to see her husband enter the room. Instead, she gasped immediately upon the sight that lay before her eyes. There in front of her stood a tall man with bluish white hair and piercing violent eyes. He strode into the throne room with such pose, grace and elegance. One would think that he came from a line of royalty. His violet eyes locked with hers and for a moment she felt as if she had frozen in her position.

"Serenity." Sailor Jupiter whispered.

The young queen's face grew grim as she gazed at the man whom had a smug look on his face. Her blue eyes narrowed in shock while her fellow scouts turned to the direction she was looking at. Their eyes both widen as well in shock. How could this be possible?

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you, your highness." the man replied, in a calm voice, "But I've come back to finish what I've started a few years ago."

_~*~HALLWAY~*~_

"Venus Shine Love Illuminate!"

Darien shook his head slightly from the pain he felt and immediately rose to his feet. He couldn't remember much, it all happened so fast. The last thing he remembered was rushing out of the throne room and into the hallway to head towards the garden. Only to be thrown back by a great force knocking him into a statue that stood close to the wall. He exhaled in frustration after hearing Sailor Venus's attack. He could tell by the echo in the hall that she wasn't too far ahead of him but that didn't make him feel any better. After hearing that voice, the voice of a man whom wanted to claim his wife as his own, he knew deep down that something indeed was not right. How could he be alive after all this time?

"Your Highness!"

The king immediately turned around to see two soldiers running towards him. One held a battered Sailor Mars in his arms and the other held a small bag in his grasp.

Darien's eyes widen in fear. The Sailor Soldier of Mars' skin was pale and completely bruised with gashes. A few small burnt marks could be seen on her lower legs.

"What happened to her?" the king demanded, in anger.

"Your Highness, we found her not too far outside the palace gates." one replied, slowly setting the raven-haired girl onto the floor, "It appears that she was searching for small lady and was ambushed. At least that's what she said before she passed out. We found the princess in the garden."

Darien knelt down to the sailor soldier and brushed his hand across her face. She was warm and he felt contented to know that she was all right and had just passed out from exhaustion. He let out a sigh as he examined her limbs to determine if she had any broken bones. Her face was bruised with dirt and grass and her sailor uniform was completely messed with dirt. Part of her short skirt was burnt, probably from her fireball attacks.

The king's eyes moved upwards towards the two soldiers who shook in fear at the intense glare that he shot their way.

"And Rini, where is she?"

The brown haired soldier shook in fright, "She's right behind me, your highness."

The king arched his eyebrows in fear wondering if his mysterious two and a half year old baby girl would make her way onto the scene. And when she did not all fear of losing her flashed through his mind. As soon as the soldier realized that the toddler wasn't behind him, he ran back a few meters to find her sitting on the floor. The soldier instantly picked the young child up and brought her back to her father, smirking a little for forgetting that he had placed the child on the floor in order to pick up the bag he had in his grasp.

Darien took his child in a quick flash and hugged her tightly before turning back towards the soldiers.

"Take Sailor Mars to the infirmary immediately and be on the look out for intruders."

"Yes Sir!" they yelled, and in an instant disappeared down the dark hallway.

Darien cuddled his daughter in his arms while he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. The little toddler just giggled and gripped her father's collar tightly.

"Don't worry Rini, everything will be alright." he whispered as the small child hugged him even tighter.

"Dada!" the pink haired baby shrieked, causing the king to stop dead in his tracks.

He turned around slowly to see two females staring at him with mysterious grins on their faces. They both wore skin fitted pink and blue body suits while floating lightly in the air.

Darien narrowed his eyes in an instant.

"Well hello there." one of the female replied, in a deep seductive voice, "Aren't you charming?"

She smirked while winking her left eye at the king. Darien frowned while clutching his daughter firmly in his grasp.

"Reiki, stop flirting with him." her twin sister replied with a frown on her face while placing her right hand on her hip, "We have work to do."

"Ah, calm down Timiki." she stuck out her tongue at her twin, "Can't you let me have a little fun?"

Reiki rolled her eyes, "No."

Darien growled at the twins while shifting Rini to his left side. With his right hand, he slowly pulled out his sword from its sheath.

"Who are you?" he asked dangerously, preparing himself for battle.

"Humph! We'll ask the questions around here!" Timiki yelled, narrowing her eyes and raising her right hand into the air as she snapped her fingers.

Before the king knew what happened, his daughter began floating into the air towards both females.

"Rini!" he yelled, rushing towards her.

He tried to make an attempt to reach his child but before he could electrical sparks zapped him from behind. He groaned and fell to the floor with a loud thump, softly mumbling Rini's name.

Reiki floated and landed firmly on her feet. Her pointy heels clicked against the pavement with each and every step she made as she drew closer to the fallen king. She quickly rushed to his side and checked his pulse. When she was satisfied that he was alive she let out an exasperated sigh. Slowly, she rubbed her hand across his short black hair.

"He's so handsome." she mused while her sister rolled her eyes in disgust.

Her sister really did have a problem. Almost every guy she met, she fell for him. Reiki turned to her sister to see her holding the small princess who was crying desperately for her father. She wailed loudly while pulling on Timiki's pink hair.

"Are you two finished?" came a voice, instantly startling them.

"Sapphire!" both girls turned to the young man, practically drooling at the site of him.

Reiki almost tripped at the site of him but tried her best to control herself.

"Sapphire, at last you're here."

"Stop playing around you two the prince is waiting." he reprimanded.

"Yes Sapphire."

The said man turned to leave but stop in his tracks as he heard both sisters bickering. He rolled his eyes in disgust and sighed.

'_Not again.' _

He folded his arms while he listened to their continuous banter.

"He's mine I tell you!"

"No he's not. You like the king."

"Sapphire is just like the king. Can't you see they look alike?" Reiki spat at her sister.

"What makes you think I care? Sapphire is mine you hear and that's final!"

Sapphire groaned and walked ahead of them down the hallway as the two continued bickering while carrying the unconscious king and crying princess with them. The young man closed his eyes and opened them to see a strand of lime green hair in front of his face.

"Having problems with the ladies, eh Sapphire?"

A loud infectious laughter followed causing the dark blue haired man to cover his ears.

"Emerald." he whispered.

"The one and only." she smirked, flipping over in the air and landing immediately on her feet.

"You're finally back!" he smirked. A faint blush could be seen on his face.

"Yes and I am ready for my revenge!" she yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Let's go then. We don't want the prince to get impatient." Sapphire frowned.

"Right."

_~*~THRONE ROOM~*~_

"Diamond!" Serenity shrieked, looking at the man who had bluish white hair.

He smirked inquisitively at her while taking a few steps forward. Serenity tensed a bit. She could feel the uneasiness in the room but tried her best to ignore it. Sailor Jupiter winched as she felt the queen tense her movements. The pain in her leg increased tremendously and she immediately cried out hysterically in pain. The queen tried her best to steady her but before she knew what happened, the sailor soldier was pushed harshly out of the way, landing dangerously over the throne chair bar a few feet behind the queen.

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"You need not worry yourself with her." Diamond replied, instantly appearing a few inches in front of her face, "You have more pressing matters at hand."

Her gazed lingered on her best friend before turning back towards him. Her light blue eyes stared up at him in defiance. Sailor Mercury could be seen a few feet behind her struggling to stay on her feet. Who did he think he was anyway? The blond haired queen frowned as she realized that he was using his powerful eye once again. She stood frozen in her position while her gaze was still fixated on him. Her white a-line strapless dress clings to her slim figure as she stood still in horror. What was she going to do?

"My dear Neo Queen Serenity, you are even lovelier in your youth." he whispered, lifting her chin upwards while placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He glided his hand smoothly through her long golden hair. The queen stood still in her position while two tear drops descended from her eyes.

'_What am I going to do?'_ she thought, bitterly, _'The crystal and I are not strong enough to fight off his power this time.'_

There was silence for a while as the two stood still in an intense stare, the queen wondering how she would be able to defeat this monster and the Diamond gloating in victory that he had won the battle.

"Get your hands off of her."

Diamond turned his eyes in the direction of the voice. It was female that he could tell but there was no one in front of him, so he couldn't tell who it was.

"Mars Starlight Fire Strike!"

A large fireball flew towards the couple in the form of an eagle. Diamond saw it coming rapidly in his direction and he disappeared out of its path before it scorched him. As soon as Diamond made his escape the young queen was released from his mind control. She saw the flame coming towards her and fainted immediately, landing sideways with little pressure to the floor. Sailor Mars rushed towards her side, limping a little.

"Neo Queen Serenity…"she whispered, shaking her lightly, "Are you alright?"

The blond haired queen slowly opened her eyes and turned to her raven-haired friend. Sailor Mars' violet eyes gaze with concern at the queen while she helped her up into a sitting position.

"Thanks Raye."

"Don't mention it, Serena." she smirked, helping her onto her feet, "Now let's get these Nega trash!"

"Right."

Neo Queen Serenity raised her right hand into the air while holding the crystal out towards Diamond.

"Moon Crystal Silver Cleanse!"

A bright white light illuminated from the crystal casting everyone into a statue like form. The atmosphere in the room immediately became still and silent as time froze for a few seconds. Everyone else in the room except for the king, queen and sailor soldiers was affected by the crystal. The queen made her way towards the king who had entered the room with Sailor Mars. He was on the floor bending over in pain. When she reached him, she cuddled him in her arms, watching him cringe constantly in pain. Neo Queen Serenity scanned the throne room. Sailor Mars could be seen with Sailor Mercury aiding Sailor Jupiter who was seriously injured. Sailor Venus was the only one unaccounted for and her daughter Rini.

A few seconds later, the power of the silver cleanse vanished causing time to maintain its original structure. The young queen gasped as she saw Diamond begin to move from his statue like position. He was about to say something when the door blotted open revealing her daughter Rini, four intruders and Sailor Venus who was knocked out at the moment. One of the intruders threw Sailor Venus onto the floor. A gasp escaped her mouth as she rolled onto the tile floor in pain.

"Venus!"

Diamond moved forward with a large smile plastered on his face. He opened the palm of his hand and a black orb appeared. He threw it towards the floor and it grew bigger by the second extending into a giant warp hole. The force of it caused various items in the room to shake and shatter in its path. The hole instantly attached its self onto a wall as it grew bigger by the moment.

"This is the time, Sailor Moon!" he replied, referring to her old name.

The queen frowned. Besides, no one had ever called her that since she became queen. It was Neo Queen Serenity for goodness sake not Sailor Moon! She narrowed her blue eyes and stared at the black hole.

"The time has come to say goodbye to your love ones!"

"No!" she cried desperately, holding her husband even tighter in her grasp.

Diamond paused for a moment staring at her tear stricken face. His dark eyes traveled to the man she held in her arms. His head lay on her lap while his short black bang of his hair covered his closed eyes. The bluish white haired man frown upon seeing the way the queen hugged her husband. His face flushed red with rage and jealousy. How could she choose a man like that over him? A man who couldn't even protect his own family? There was immediate silence in the room as he walked towards the couple with vengeance in his eyes.

"Serenity…" he began, stopping a few inches away from her, "Leave him. He isn't worth your time and affections. Come with me and let us live together in harmony for all eternity!"

He outstretched his hand to hers but she knocked it away in anger.

"Never!" she growled at him, moving her husband's head from her lap and gently placing it onto the floor.

She took up the Silver Imperial Crystal from the title floor and clenched it in her right hand. It was now or never. She had to save her kingdom and family even if it cost her life. She could not let this man come back to take away all that she had worked so hard for. What was worse was that he was supposed to be dead. She sneered at him, anger coursing through her veins. What was his purpose for being here and how was it possible for him to be alive?

"How dare you Diamond? I will never denounce my love for Darien, no matter what you do."

"Is that so? My love, surely you know that I have other means of persuasion." he grinned as he unleashed his eye on her once again.

She froze in an instant. Neo Queen Serenity could hear the other scouts trying their best to fight off the villains while the black hole continued to grow even stronger. It was pulling them all towards it. Rini was still with one of the twins but Sailor Mars came onto the scene without being detected and knocked out Timiki grabbing the pink haired child with her.

Sailor Mars began running with the young princess towards the king but came in the direction of the black orb. Slowly, the force of the warp hole began dragging both Sailor Mars and the princess towards its dangerous clutches.

'_I can't give up now. I won't let him win.'_ the queen thought with determination.

'_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!' _

A bright white light illuminated the entire room coming from the crystal, almost blinding Diamond. He raised his hands upwards trying his best to block out the light but unfortunately it wasn't working. His long white cape did little to hide the light as well, it was too strong. He backed away and saw the queen walk away with confidence towards the warp hole that was pulling her loved ones away from her. She used the power of the crystal to push Raye and Rini away from the dangerous hole.

Serenity sighed, coming in close contact with the black hole. She raised the crystal forward trying her best to close it with the power of the crystal but unfortunately it wasn't working. She bit her lip when she felt her body being pulled towards it.

'_I have to stop it. Please Imperial crystal, lend me your power!' _

Turning backwards a bit, she could see Diamond cringing on the floor from the effects of the crystal. The other scouts were still fighting and few had beaten the intruders. Sailor Mars was close to the king giving him his daughter back while she got ready to help her fellow comrades. She turned back again to see various items being sucked into the hole. She attempted to step backwards but the force was too strong.

"Darien!" the queen screamed as the crystal instantly flew out of her hand and into the warp hole, "Please...Darien…Darien please take care of Rini!"

She yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. Her screams caught the attention of her fellow teammates and they looked at their queen in horror to see her being pulled away from them. Sailor Jupiter and Venus ran towards her trying their best to catch her left hand that was stretched out to them but it proved futile, their bodies as well were being pulled but they kept their ground, not being as close as the queen was. In a quick moment, Neo Queen Serenity's body began lifting into the air due to the force while she screamed in fear of the unknown. Where did this hole lead to?

"I'm sorry. I can't hold on!"

"QUEEEN SERENITTTTTY!"

She cried desperately at losing her loved ones to the evil clutches of Diamond but she couldn't stop it. Half her body was practically into the time warp and slowly disappearing from everyone's sight in the room.

"DARIEN, RINI, SCOUTS!"

The king looked up in shock as he watched his wife disappear completely through the time warp.

"SERENAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><em>That's it! Hope you guys like it. It was a lot of work but I managed somehow. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also if you want to read more Sailor Moon stories written by me, please check out The Forgotten Princess, My Only Love and The Price of a Broken Heart. Later! <em>

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


	2. Startling News

_PhantasyDreamer: Hi there! Here I am back with the second chapter. I'm trying to see if I can keep up updating at least every two weeks before the summer is over but I'll see what can be done. In the meantime, I thank you guys who have reviewed so far. LadyPeneloSolidor, CharmedSerenity3 and XxSailorWinchesterXx, I'm so grateful that you guys like the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this._

_Well I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to it's respected owners. Enjoy your guys and please do review and let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><em>A Twist in Time <em>

_Chapter 2: Startling News_

_Last time:_ _"I'm sorry. I can't hold on!""QUEEEN SERENITTTTTY!"_

_She cried desperately at losing her loved ones to the evil clutches of Diamond but she couldn't stop it. Half her body was practically into the time warp and slowly disappearing from everyone's sight in the room. _

"_DARIEN, RINI, SCOUTS!"_

_The king looked up in shock as he watched his wife disappear completely through the time warp. _

"_SERENAAAAAAAA!_

_T__he story continues..._

* * *

><p><em>SLURP!<em>

A white milkshake container made its way to the table abruptly. Without warning the plastic cup clattered to the floor spilling the remainder of milkshake onto the titles. A young blond haired girl rose to her feet and picked it up making sure to clean up the entire mess she had made. She took a small paper towel from the rack on the table and cleaned off the mess as quickly as she could. After that she threw it away in a nearby trash bin and then sat back down at the table to stare absentmindedly at the people passing by outside the arcade. She sighed. This whole arrangement was so ridiculous but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter so she had to go along with it regardless of what she thought.

'_What am I going to do?' _she thought bitterly, slamming her head onto the tabletop.

Her long golden pigtails spread onto the table as she buried her face in her hands.

'I don't know what to do.'

"Hey why the sour face, eh meatball head?" came a deep male voice, obviously annoying her.

She let off a grunt, refusing to meet the face of the one guy that annoyed the living daylights out of her. Her eyes opened when she heard shuffling on the chair seat ahead as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table within the small booth area. The young girl turned her attention forward to see Darien Shields, her sworn archenemy. The said man was a bit taken back to see the tears streaming down the young girl's face. After a few seconds he decided to speak.

"What's the problem, meatball head? Your boyfriend dumped you?"

She glared at him but he remained cool.

"Darien." she muttered, and then her head met with the table once again.

The raven-haired young man arched an eyebrow in shock. What could've caused her to react this way? He exhaled and placed his hands on the table. Something was definitely wrong with this girl and for some reason he felt like it was his duty to find out what it was. Where did the usual cheerful girl go off to? Without warning Darien felt himself moved from the opposite side of the table towards the side where his blond haired nemesis was sitting. Serena continued to hiccup while her head still lay on the table, moving up and down. In a quick motion she felt a strong pair of arms encircled her upper body and pulled her away from the table and close to a warm body. Her cerulean eyes snapped open to see Darien, her worst enemy practically embracing her.

"Darien…what are you…" she began but he cut her off.

"Forget about it Serena, everything will be alright." he started, giving her a genuine smile, "If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."

She gazed at him stunned. She felt quite faint. Here she was being practically hugged by her worst enemy. What was this world coming to? She sighed and then returned his embrace a little. After a few seconds she sat up straight pulling out of his grasp and feeling quite uncomfortable by the stares she was getting from people who were entering the arcade and also from those who knew them to be worst enemies. It's not like she cared what they thought but it just felt weird that Darien was being so nice to her.

"Darien…" she paused once again, not sure of what to say in this situation.

"When are Amy and Raye coming?" he asked, catching her by surprise, "I'm sure if they are coming, they'll be able to cheer you up."

He tapped his chin lightly as if thinking the matter over. Serena frowned, pulling lightly on her long blond hair.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet them soon." she mused, refusing to look him in the eye.

He patted her on the back causing her to let out a light squeak, and then he gave her a genuine smile that almost made her melt with happiness.

'_Why is he doing this to me? Why is he being so nice?'_ she thought trying her best to hide her smile, _'Where's the jerk, Darien I know?' _

"Everything will work out, just wait and see and then you'll be your cherry self again in no time, meatball head." he smirked and he got ready to leave.

Serena resisted the urge to argue with him for calling her that ridiculous nickname but before he could get too far she stopped him.

"Darien…" she paused, catching his attention.

He turned his gaze back to her to see the solemn look still lingering on his face. Frowning instantly, he realized that something serious was indeed going on and no amount of small talk could fix this.

"I'm leaving Tokyo in a week's time." she muttered, while two fresh tears streamed down her left cheek.

Darien had a look of torment trailing on his face. He couldn't find the right words to say or know the right thing to do. Should he act like he cared that she was leaving or that he would miss her? He didn't know what would be the right action to take. Sure he had just went to comfort her but that was when he thought she was just having a little problem, like having an argument with her parents or Raye or something. But not this, he never imagined in a million years that she would be leaving Tokyo.

'_This can't be happening.'_ he thought, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Is it for vacation?" he asked, knowing that the answer was no.

But for some reason he just wanted confirmation. Besides, he could be wrong about his assumption. She sighed and shook her head telling him no. He stared blankly at her wondering what he should say next. Finally, he found the strength to speak.

"What day are you leaving?"

"Next week Saturday."

Her blue eyes stared at his dark ones trying to read the expression on his face and find out what he was thinking but unfortunately it wasn't working. She could not tell what he wanted to say or what he was thinking. After a long pause he exhaled.

"Alright." he muttered, turning his head the other way, "I'll see you around before you leave then."

The young blond gasped staring at his retreated back in shock. His green jacket was the only thing she gazed at as he disappeared out of sight. Why did he just act like he didn't care? She then placed her head back on the table and began crying loudly. Nothing would ever be the same again.

_~*~DARIEN'S APARTMENT~*~_

Darien closed his apartment door and made his way to the elevator. He had spent most of the remaining afternoon in his apartment contemplating on what Serena had said. After giving up on getting sleep and studying he decided to head back to the arcade, hoping to speak to Andrew about his latest discovery. The young man sighed as he trotted down the sidewalk with his head down. He walked as quickly as possible making his way towards Crown Arcade. He sighed. He had to think and hard too. How could this have happen all of a sudden? Despite his attitude towards the blond haired girl, he knew deep down that he cared for her deeply. Sadly, he chose not to show those feelings for various reasons.

'_What am I going to do now that's she's leaving? Who am I going to tease relentlessly?'_

He sighed while digging his hands into his pockets and bowing his head. How would he really manage without seeing that girl? No matter how hard he didn't want to admit it, the young blond haired girl held a special place in his heart. No matter how harsh he may have been towards her in the past, he knew she was one of the reasons he always made his way to Crown Arcade.

'_Serena, you can't leave me, not now.'_ he thought, biting his lips.

Without warning he heard a heart wrenching scream. Turning in the opposite direction which was away from the direction of the arcade he sprinted towards the scream. A light purple beam of light could be seen extending into the air in the distance. He hoped with all his might that it wasn't Serena.

_~*~THE PARK ~*~_

The large figure stepped forward staring at the two females in its path.

"MERCURY….BUBBLES…."

A short blue haired girl yelled as she spun around before delivering her attack, arms stretched forward.

"BLAST!"

A white fog appeared after the blue attack was released. Nothing could be seen for a few meters but her hands which were covered with white gloves that extended to her elbows. Mercury walked forward a bit before bumping into Sailor Mars. They both kept quiet waiting to hear any noise from the monster up ahead. It was a grueling few seconds but they stayed alert waiting for any signs of this beast.

"Have you seen her yet?" the young dark haired girl known as Sailor Mars questioned.

"No."

The two continued to walk ahead in the fog hearing a low raspy breathing. Sailor Mercury motioned to Sailor Mars on their right that the monster was in that direction. They kept quiet assessing the situation and contemplating on what the next move should be. Surely they knew they would have to work harder to defeat this monster without their leader. Although they were getting used to their powers and strength their leader would always be the one to finish off attack with her powers. Without warning a large beast like creature sprang out of the fog and attacked the blue haired girl. She screamed as she was thrown to the floor harshly.

"Now's your chance, Sailor Mars!" the young girl yelled, while the monster held her in his crutches.

"Okay, here goes!"

"MARS….FIREBALL IGNITE!" the raven haired girl, positioned her fingers in the form of a gun while releasing her power.

The attack hit the monster dead in its face and it disintegrated immediately. Mars red high heels clicked nervously as she rushed to aid her friend who was still lying on the floor. She frowned when she saw the slight bruise on her blue haired friend's forehead.

'_This wouldn't have happen if Serena was here.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Amy, are you alright?" she asked, helping her onto her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got bruised a little."

She smirked rubbing her elbow. Sighing, Amy gazed at her surroundings. The scene of the park was quiet and dark but the sole white street light provided enough light so that they could make their way home. The two girls de-transformed behind a tree and returned into their regular school uniforms without saying anything to each other. They both knew the routine although they hadn't been doing this long, they were already accustomed to the fights that occurred almost every night.

The dark haired girl growled lowly casting her eyes to the floor.

"You just wait until I find Serena, she's gonna pay for bailing out on us."

She rolled up her white kimono type sleeve while sneering at no one in particular. Amy giggled a little, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure she had a valid reason for not showing up."

"She better did."

The two girls continued to exchange conversation as they walked slowly away from the park towards Raye's grandfathers' shrine. Far above on a tree branch, a dark cloak figure looked at the girls as they walked away and then disappeared before he was spotted. A rose petal fell to the branch as he made his escape.

_~*~TSUKINO'S RESIDENCE ~*~_

The young blond haired girl trotted slowly up the walkway that led to her home. It was late and her friends had not shown up at the arcade to talk to her. She wondered what could have happened but figured that they had better things to do than babysit her. Feeling an ounce of depression she sighed pulling out her pink rectangular shaped communicator before tucking it back away into her pocket. She had turned it off for the day refusing to acknowledge if in fact an attack had occurred, she just didn't want to be disturbed. In an instant, she rushed towards the door, took out her key, opened it and peaked into the house, before closing and locking the door behind her. Luckily, no one was home so she could go to her room without being called upon. As she made her way up the stairs, she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning up against it, she couldn't help but cry. Things were turning out for the worst and what made her feel even bad was that her enemy didn't even show the slightest feelings as if he cared that she was leaving the country for good.

'_What do I care what he thinks anyway?'_ she asked herself, plopping down onto her pink bed sheet, _'I shouldn't feel bad if he doesn't care that I'm leaving. Besides, he's a jerk anyway. Who needs him?'_

She thought bitterly, biting her pillow harshly before bawling loudly into it.

'_I just wish things could go back to how they were. I don't know how I'll be able to break the news to Amy and Raye. And besides that, how will I continue to be Sailor Moon when my friends need me the most?'_

The blond haired girl sighed, turning onto her back. This was really bad. She stared up at the ceiling while two fresh tears fell from her eyes. The life as she knew it would change forever. Sadly, her life was complicated enough that she was fourteen years old and had to be a superhero, saving the world from youma's every night. As if that wasn't pressure enough, she barely slept on some night's and was late to school every single day. Then got detention on most days when she got caught sneaking into the classroom. She frowned.

'_Maybe not being a scout would be better for me.'_ she thought, trying to lighten her mood, _'I wouldn't have to fight and get bruises constantly or even meet with Tuxedo Mask.'_

She sprang up in her bed at her thoughts. She never really thought about it before but if she left, she wouldn't get to see him either. The tall dark haired man who wore a black tuxedo had saved her on the first night when she discovered that she had powers and was Sailor Moon, a sailor scout. The blond haired girl had never known of his existence until that night and from then on he continued to rescue her whenever she was in danger. She covered her face in despair.

"Tuxedo Mask." she whispered.

Just then the door creaked open and Serena couldn't help but wonder who could be coming into her room at this moment. She moved her hands from her face to see a small black cat enter the room with an angry look on its face. She gasped realizing that something indeed had happened and she was not at the place where she should have been.

"Serena…" the cat started.

"Luna, I'm sorry… I didn't know there would be a youma attack tonight."

The cat walked further into the room raising her clawed paw in the young girl's direction.

"Amy and Raye were waiting patiently for you to assist them in battle and I decided to go look for you. Unfortunately, I could not find you or locate you on your communicator. I know the girls must be furious. They are still getting used to their powers and they both need you to help them." she sighed, jumping onto the bed next to Serena, "You're a sailor scout and it's your duty to fight the forces of evil. The fate of the world depends upon you."

Serena groaned before falling backwards onto her bed sheets.

"Luna, I'm leaving Tokyo, what difference does it make now?"

She asked breaking down in tears. Her black cat jumped on top of her stomach and started screaming at her while she cried uncontrollably.

"Se-re-na! Pull yourself together!"

Luna pushed her black paw on the girl's face trying to get her to calm down. The blond haired girl brushed her cat's paw off of her face and stared at her.

"The fate of the world cannot be on my shoulders if I have to leave here. Amy and Raye will do fine without me. They are better fighters than I am anyway."

"Serena…" the cat replied, solemnly at her statement.

'_Why does she think so little of herself?'_

The pigtailed blond moved to sit up while Luna jumped off of her. Serena pulled her legs close to her chest, tears still streaming down her face.

"What am I going to do, Luna? I feel so scared to tell them."

Luna sat next to her and nuzzled her leg with her face.

"We'll find a way to fix this Serena. We have to."

_~*~THE LAKE ~*~_

Darien trotted slowly from the park and onto the sidewalk pavement that led to a large lake that over looked Tokyo city. He had already changed back into his normal green jacket, black undershirt and lilac pants as he walked as slowly as he possibly could. He took a seat by a nearby bench and sighed. Taking out a book, he looked at it, straining his eyes to read the content. After a few seconds he tucked it back into his pocket. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate. The fact that Serena was leaving in a few days bothered him more than he wished it to.

'_Meatball head, what am I going to do without you?'_ he thought, bitterly.

He frowned thinking of the many fights they had over the short space of time they had grown to know each other. What surprised him more was how happy and excited he was to go to the arcade knowing that she would stop by everyday for milkshakes, to play games or to just hang out with her friends. When she didn't come he would feel a bit disappointed. Luckily, he was able to hide his feelings from his best friend, Andrew. If not, he was sure that Andrew would have told Serena that he may have had a liking for her. He shook his head, that wasn't the issue right now. The issue or the matter at hand was that Serena was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes as if to mediate on the issue. The raven haired young man wondered if his dreams about a princess calling him could somehow be linked to Serena. He couldn't help the feeling of familiarity whenever he was in the presence of Serena. It felt as if he had known her before when he first met her but he quickly dismissed that thought. He began chuckling a bit as if to lighten his dull mood.

"What am I crazy? How could klutzy meatball head be a princess?"

He smirked at his thoughts.

The young man got out of his seat and made his way towards the grassy bed of the small park that over looked the lake. He lay on his back and stared up at the moon. It was bright and extended across the clear dark blue sky. The sky itself was dark blue and only a few clouds could be seen scattered across it. After a few seconds he closed his eyes to enjoy the calm, serene atmosphere. He had to think and although it was rather late to be outside lying on the grass he figured he had a few minutes to spare before heading home.

Sadly, it didn't take long for him to realize that something was going on. Peaking through his left eye he saw that the wind was picking up. The leaves on the trees began blowing lightly then wildly. The trash bin that stood close to the bench he once sat on fell to the floor. This caused him to sit up and look around. He turned upwards to see a flash of lightning stretched out across the dark sky. The raven haired guy sat up straight as he stared in astonishment at the water before him. It began swirling in a spiral format, creating huge waves as it spun in a whirlwind.

"What the…?"

He managed to escape as a bright pink beam of light descended towards the water. It spread out a few meters before a loud screeching noise followed. Darien covered his ears at the terrible noise while peeping through one eye at the scene before him. He gulped when the ray of light widened even more and water began making its way onto the side walk. He rushed to his feet and gasped. The amazing scene continued on for a few more seconds before the screeching noise ceased. However, the light didn't disappear. Instead, he heard a heart wrenching scream that appeared to belong to a woman who was no where in sight.

Before long he saw a woman falling out of a black vortex from the sky, and started heading through the beam of light and into the water below. Before her body hit the water it stopped as a bright white light illuminated around her. The young man shielded his face from the ray of light while continuing to stare at the scene before him. The bright light then dimmed as the lady's body appeared to be floating in the air and then gracefully be placed on top of the water. After her body lay there for a half of a second she began sinking. Darien found the energy to move, all this time he stared in awe as if he was dreaming but the minute he saw her began sinking he knew he had to take evasive action. Throwing his shoes and jacket to the side, he ran and dove into the lake. He began swimming frantically in search of this mysterious woman. Turning left and right, he saw no signs of her. He rushed upwards for air and gasped harshly.

'_Where is she?' _

He dove down once again and a slightly bright white light caught his attention. The young man immediately moved towards it. He wasn't too far away when he saw her lying at the bottom of the lake. The bright light, wherever it came from gave him enough sight to reach to the woman. When he did the light floated in the form of a small ball, danced in front of his face, before ascending immediately out of the water and into the sky. Darien gasped, taking in water. He held his breath again, and grabbed her by the waist and began swimming upwards.

He gasped when he finally reached the top and began moving as quickly as possible to the sidewalk. As soon as he was there, he gathered the lady firmly into his arms and placed her onto the sidewalk. His heart raced rapidly in his chest, hoping with all his might that she would survive. He was also afraid of what he saw but that wasn't important right now. Checking for vital signs and a heart beat, his hands shook nervously as he touched her arms. When he found none, he began clearing her air passageway and began immediate CPR, after a few seconds she coughed and the young man blew a sigh of relief. He smirked as he helped her into a sitting position. It didn't take him long to realize something strange. This young woman actually looked like his archenemy but he shook his head, besides the sole street light was dim and he wasn't too sure he was seeing right. However, he did manage to make out the usual hairstyle she had and it did remind him of a certain person.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she immediately opened her eyes.

They were bright blue, at least what he could make out due to the poor lighting, just like Serena's but he shook his head yet again. He felt as if he was going crazy. Why was he thinking of meatball head at time like this? Besides, this woman could need immediate medical attention after what she had been through.

The woman gave him a nod telling him yes. Slowly, he helped her onto her feet and then he could see a better view of her face. What he did notice right away was how she was dressed. It appeared as if she was going to a party or something because she wore an elegant ball type strapless dress, with wings strapped to the back of the dress. She also had a medium sized gold crown that was positioned on her head. After a few minutes of silence the young man thought it would be best to introduce himself. He still had his arms around the lady as if afraid to let her go for fear that she might fall backwards. He cleared his throat.

"Uh…my name is Darien Shields." he paused and she let out a gasp, "Could you tell me what just happened?"

Her eyes widen at him while he frowned. The look in her eyes gave him the impression that she had somehow recognized him but he quickly dismissed that thought. That thought alone was merely impossible. He continued to observe her face as she blinked rapidly at him.

"Darien…"

"Yes, that's my name. Could you tell me yours?"

She paused for a minute and then closed her eyes. He gazed at the young lady while she shook her head and tried to compose herself. He didn't know what to think but she was really acting strange. She staggered a bit while he tried his best to steady her.

"My name?"

She gazed at him while a few tears slid down the side of her left cheek.

"Yes." he started ushering to move her to the bench but she refused.

"I'm…I'm, where are we?" she asked, her blue eyes darting around the park while wiping her tears away.

"We're in Tyoko park."

"Are you sure? Tyoko park doesn't look like this anymore."

She pushed herself out of his arms and gasped. The young woman only realized now what had really taken place. She didn't know why it took her so long to register this but she figured she was just a bit disoriented from the fall out of the vortex. However, this wasn't the Tyoko park she knew from the future. This was the way it was when she was fourteen years old. Dairen or at least the guy that stood in front of her was not her husband but the younger version of himself. She covered her mouth to stop a scream from escaping. It wasn't that she was afraid of him she was really afraid of the situation she found herself in. Whatever she did or whatever happened in this time from now on could or would change the whole course of her life and the future.

"Yes. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you've hit your head or something."

The woman walked a bit and the street light became bright again so Darien was able to see this mysterious person more vividly. His mouth hung open in shock. She looked like the princess that haunted his dreams at night but just a few years older. Her hair was blond and long held in the same style as the princess and her dress clung to her body like a second skin mainly because it was wet. The wing like device that was attached to the back of the dress was the only thing that Darien could see that was different from the princess of his dreams. At this specific moment her back was facing him however he could not take his eyes off of her. Was this a dream and had he finally found the princess he was looking for? He took a step forward and she cringed, shivering lightly.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered but he could hear clearly what she said.

'_I can't let him know. Things will go wrong if he finds out.'_ she thought, biting her lips.

The blond haired woman quickly turned around to face the raven haired man. He frowned at her and stood still as if anticipating her next move.

"Darien…I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you." she began, "But I need to get home and I…"

She paused as a striking pain hit her in her stomach. Bending over a bit she gasped in pain. What this feeling and what was happening to her? She reached for something but Darien was too far away. He could only stare at her as if in a daze or dream. When she let out a scream he immediately rushed towards her.

"Where's the pain coming from?" he asked, while she was in a kneeling position.

"It's running…from my legs to my stomach." she whispered, clinging onto him.

"Let's get you to a hospital then."

She shook her head, "I…I can't move."

Fear ran through his whole body at her statement. She couldn't move? That was definitely not a good sign. He composed himself and placed her arm around his neck and proceeded to lift her into his arms. She gasped at this but thanked him regardless. Before leaving he turned around to look at his shoes and jacket, it would be unwise to leave them here in the dark but this lady required some help urgently so he quickly turned back around and began rushing towards the hospital.

'_I'll get Andrew to pick them up for me later.'_

He ran as fast as he could barefoot and all hailed a taxi and proceeded to the hospital as quickly as they could. Darien didn't know what it was, but he felt like he knew this woman. And who knows she _might_ be the woman of his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I really had fun writing this. Once again, most of this story will be based off of the episodes in the first season of Sailor Moon. However there will be some changes to incorporate the presence of Neo Queen Serenity. Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. <em>

_Later!_

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_


End file.
